1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current camera modules typically include an image sensor chip, a substrate, a number of gold wires, an encapsulation glass, and a lens module. The image sensor chip is disposed on the substrate and electrically connected to the substrate via the gold wires. The encapsulation glass encapsulates the image sensor chip and the gold wires. The lens module is installed on the substrate via adhesive layer, enclosing the image sensor chip, the gold wires, and the encapsulation glass. The problem is, during installing the lens module to the substrate, the adhesive layer is pressed and it spreads to the immediate area of the lens module on the substrate, contaminating the substrate. In addition, the adhered area of the lens module is limited to the bottom surface thereof, which is typically not adequate to provide reliable long term adherence.
What is desired is a camera module that can overcome the above-described problems.